


Christmas Time Idiocy

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [20]
Category: Eureka, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Leonard McCoy & Molly Hooper Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, McCoy Hates Christmas, POV Leonard McCoy, Past Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh, Roleplay Logs, Scrooges, Zane Donovan Has A Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in New Orleans for the holidays, and has been snowing for the last three days thanks to mystical mumbo jumbo from the magic users in town, and McCoy's not happy. But neither is Molly, and that's...strange. Of course, there isn't much time to think about that when a certain hot shot scientist falls off the clinic roof while trying to string up Christmas lights to appease the business association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time Idiocy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> It's a day late, but here is the fic for Day 5 of the [Christmas Fic Countdown](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/134408122533/christmas-fic-countdown-2015)! I tweaked the prompt (which was " _i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW_ ") slightly as I didn't have any ones where I could have characters living in the same building so I went with the RP based fic and had it be at the clinic that McCoy, Molly and John have. So hopefully you guys will enjoy!

“God damn magic users and them wanting a damn white Christmas,” McCoy grumbled, looking out the window of the clinic at the snow falling from the sky. It was a “miraculously” white Christmas in New Orleans, having been snowing steadily for three days straight so far. He hated it. He’d enjoyed the nice, snow free winters in NOLA the last few years. He’d hoped it’d stay that way but _no_. He looked over at Molly, who was sitting near the window, enjoying a cup of tea. “I bet you’re enjoying every last minute of it.”

“Well, it is nice,” she said, looking up at him. “I mean, it used to snow in London sometimes, and I’ve missed it. But…three days is a bit much.” Then she turned back to the window. “Still, it’s pretty to look at.”

“But a pain in the arse to shovel,” John said, piping up from behind them, carrying an armful of supplies for the examination area.

“It’s why we got help,” Molly said. “Zane said he invented something which is supposed to make it much simpler to clear away large batches at once. If it works here he’s going to look into patenting it.”

“Is he in an inventing mood again?” McCoy asked, intrigued. “Because we could use some new equipment here in the clinic.”

“You could always ask when he’s done with the lights,” Molly said, taking a sip of her tea.

McCoy gave her a confused look. “What lights?”

“The Christmas lights,” she said. “Every other building in the area has decorated and we were rather gently reminded that we should as well, even if I say gentle as an understatement. Lights on the building are just enough decoration without turning you into even more of a Grinch, Leonard, though a decorated fake tree in the waiting area might also be a nice touch.”

He eyed her warily. “We’ve been here, what, two years now?”

“Just over,” she said with a nod.

“Two years now,” McCoy said. “And we've known each other for, what, three?"

"I believe so," Molly replied. 

"And every year you manage to surprise me,” he said.

She looked up at him again, giving him her own confused look. “Leonard, how on earth am I managing to surprise you? This is mild for me.”

“That’s exactly what’s surprising me. You’re not going overboard. You’re not suggesting inflatable things in the front and window displays and decorations all around and all that.”

Molly shrugged slightly and turned away, sipping her tea again. “I’m not in the holiday spirit this year, I suppose.”

McCoy turned away and then moved over to John. “Should we be checking her out for symptoms of melancholia or something?” he asked John quietly.

John was quiet a moment. “As best she can figure, with time travel shenanigans, it’s been almost three years since her last Christmas with He Who Shall Not Be Named. That’s three years she’s spent alone missing him. I know you can’t stand him but…she misses him.”

McCoy grimaced slightly but turned to look at the window. He didn’t understand her relationship with that superhuman bastard, never would, but he got being lonely. He understood that. Hell, there were times he missed the good old days, when his wife still loved him and things were good. At least with her he got a proper ending, as painful as it was. He hadn’t had to watch her disappear in front of his eyes and never get a proper good-bye. “So what should we do?” he asked.

“Not sure,” John said. “Distract her would be my best bet. I mean, if you can be a bit less of a grump about the holidays, I’d say go whole hog about it. When she’s at the coroner’s office go out to her cabin and decorate if she hasn’t. If she has, take it up a few notches. Make this place look like Santa’s Workshop. Get her out and about and don’t let her stay home and mope. I mean, she has close mates here who would love to help. Jim and Rose, Regina and Robin, Zane…we just need to pull her—”

There was a sudden crash and a thud, followed by Molly’s audible gasp that cut John off. McCoy and John bolted over to the window and looked out to see a heap of winter clothes outside the window with a ladder on the ground next to him. “God damn it,” McCoy growled. 

“Is he moving?” John asked, his eyes wide.

“We should do outside to find out,” Molly said, setting her cup and saucer on the window sill and standing up, moving away from the two men. She went to grab her coat from the hangers near the door, and after a moment the two men got the backboard and followed. She opened the door and thankfully the sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard over the silence of the snowfall. “I take it you’re not dead, Zane?”

“No, but I think I broke stuff,” Zane said, groaning again. “My leg at least, and maybe a couple of ribs.”

“You’re an idiot for putting up the lights when the snow was falling,” McCoy said, coming up behind Molly as she got to him.

“Like it’s going to stop with the magic users enjoying the hell out of their snow days,” he said, lifting his head up for a moment to glare. “Stupid low tech technology, that’s the problem.”

McCoy couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Yeah, kid, can’t fault you there when you’ve got a point.” He set the backboard on the ground and him and John started looking him over. “Well, your bone’s not protruding so we don’t need to ship you off to the hospital but it’s _definitely_ broken. Have to go with the low tech cast option unfortunately. As for the ribs, we can tape them up for you.”

“Wonderful,” Zane muttered.

“I’m really sorry,” Molly said, brushing snow off his face as McCoy and John started to get Zane on the backboard. “I should have just told the business association to sod off.”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Zane said. “No need to feel guilty. I was the idiot who didn’t ask someone to come out and hold the ladder, you know? This is my fault more than yours.”

“Still,” Molly said. She helped McCoy and John get Zane situated, and then the three of them transported him into the clinic and transferred him to an examination table. John shooed McCoy and Molly out, saying he could handle things well enough on his own and _technically_ he was the doctor in charge that day so they had to listen to him. Molly had given him a faint smile and McCoy had called him a pushy bastard before they’d left the exam area. Molly went back to her tea after a moment. “I should do something nice for Zane. He’s going to be in that cast for an awfully long time.”

McCoy thought for a moment. “You could ask Regina if she could use magic and heal it faster, maybe,” he suggested. “Or maybe one of Rose’s friends.”

“Maybe,” she said, giving him a wider smile. She had more of her tea. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait until the snow stops falling to decorate. If the business association says anything I’ll say our handyman got injured and we’d rather not get sued.”

“Not that you can’t afford to make Zane a millionaire if he sues, with that magic debit card of yours,” he said.

“True,” she said with a laugh. “Maybe I’ll get him something extravagant for the holidays. New gym equipment or something. I think he’d appreciate that.”

“Get someone to magic him out of that cast and he’ll probably worship the ground you walk on,” he said with a smirk. He sat down on the edge of the table next to her. “Look. I’m supposed to distract you. Make your holiday better. Get you in the holiday spirit and all that crap because you’re depressed about _him_.”

She shook her head. “You really don’t need to, Leonard. I’ll be fine.”

“Look. Aside from Jim and the pointy eared bastard, you’re my best friend here. I should probably do something, or else I’d be a crap friend. So…my place. Tonight. Some of that good Creole food from the place in the French Quarter you like so much and I’ll even put up with cheesy Christmas movies if you just promise me I don’t have to sneak into your cabin and decorate the place because your cats hate me and I keep tripping over damn otters on my way to the front door and I think your dog wants to come home with me.”

Molly stared at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard she started to double over, clutching at her abdomen and he could see she was starting to cry. “Oh my…Leonard, who told you to do _that_?”

“John,” he said, crossing his arms and grumbling.

She shook her head and used the back of her hand to brush away the tears. “I promise, you don’t have to go decorate my cabin unless you want to help me do it later. And if you do, I’ll keep the cats in the bedroom and Evie will not try and jump into your car when you leave. I can’t make guarantees about Sprinkles and his family, though. They’re only half domesticated. But those sound like nice plans. Though…”

“Yes?” he asked.

“We could sneak into _John’s_ flat and decorate,” she said slowly. “Show him just what an awful idea that is.”

McCoy grinned at that. “That’s tempting. That’s really tempting. Let me think about it.”

“All right. And perhaps we could make this a regular thing for the month, to get through the holidays,” Molly said with a nod before sipping some more of her tea. “The dinner and movies, I mean. Not breaking into John’s flat.” He chuckled at that and he saw her relax and then he, in turn, did the same. While there were still some potential headaches to deal with with everything that happened today, at least he didn’t have to worry about his friend. And maybe, if he was lucky, the two of them could get through this holiday season with their sanity intact by sticking it out together.


End file.
